


An ocean between us

by LittleDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Lena is in Tokyo on business and Kara is in National City trying to sleep.This is smut.Over the phone.Phone smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That's me karadanvers-yasqueen @ the Tumblr 
> 
> This was for a post I saw on tumblr.

Tokyo 7:57pm

The lights are dizzying, a blur of red and white on the streets below. Flashing signs are urging people into warm stores away from the wind and rain.

Lena places her hand on the cool glass window, her fingers following the steady stream of water running down the glass.

It almost feels like she's floating; high above the city.

But then again there is a pretty strong chance that that's the alcohol talking.

It had been a morning filled with arrogant men in suits discussing business, that turned into an afternoon of arrogant men in suits discussing business, which _surprisingly_ turned into an evening of arrogant men in suits discussing business.

The venue though, that had changed.

The dull boardroom had turned into an exquisite restaurant; which served the best sushi Lena had ever tasted. The tall glasses of water had turned into an over abundance of sake, and as soon as the business talk was reduced to nothing more than drunk middle aged men reliving their glory days Lena had taken her leave.

She presses her hand more fully against the glass, wobbling slightly, as she reaches down to remove her heels.

She watches the streets below, marveling at how the rain doesn't deter anyone from being outside.

Umbrellas weave in and around each other like a well choreographed dance. It's a sea of black all moving as one.

Back home the streets would be bare, no one daring to brave the storm.

Lena chuckles to herself as she turns away from the window, a slight sway to her step, as she makes her way towards her suitcase.

Home.

It has always been such a foreign concept to her. Like a dream that slips away too quickly when you wake.

But lately...well, lately things were changing.

Lena's eyes scan the contents of her suitcase, everything has its place, and that's exactly how she likes it--exactly how she needs it.

It's why she immediately notices the balled up plastic bag poking out from under her pajamas. She gives it a small tug, opening the bag slowly before peering in.

A folded up piece of paper sitting on top of a poorly folded sweater.

She removes both and discards the bag, placing the sweater back in the suitcase and keeping the note to read.

She can't help the smile from forming on her lips as she reads the note.

_So you don't miss me too much!! Kara_

Lena unzips her dress, letting it fall to the floor, it pools silently around her ankles. She side steps the fabric, bending slowly to retrieve it --she may be slightly inebriated but she wasn't a heathen.

She drapes it over the chair back just to the left of her suitcase (the hangers in the closet are entirely too far).

She lets her hair down from the intricate twisting up do it was in. It falls around her shoulders, all uneven waves and a few unruly curls, and she tries to run her fingers through it the best she can but it's just not cutting it. She grabs a hair tie from her toiletry bag, sweeping up her hair into a loose knot high a top her head, it tilts a little to the left but it's out of her face and that's all she can really expect of herself given what she had to work with.

Lena snatches the sweater from out of her suitcase and quickly goes about pulling it over her head.

Her fingers ball up in the cuffs of the sleeves as she brings them to her face. She inhales -deeply - a sigh falling from her lips.

It smells exactly like Kara, all sunshine and cool air. Soft and comfortable, wrapping around her like a hug.

Friendship; Lena toes that line like it's her job.

She groans as she flops onto the bed, still pleasantly buzzed and oh so cozy.

They are friends.

Definitely friends...but maybe more. Definitely more.

She doesn't want to be reading this wrong. What they have--this relationship-- it screams _more_.

It's fraught with one too many _almost_ moments.

 _Almost_ lingering too long after a hug because the warmth of Kara is just too hard to let go of.

 _Almost_ reaching out across whatever board game it is that they're playing that week to smooth out the crinkle Kara gets when she's concentrating too hard on trying to beat you (and everybody else for that matter).

 _Almost_ threading your fingers through her hair when she snuggles up to you on movie nights in.

 _Almost_ working up enough courage to tell her you might be falling--that you've already fell and you have the scraped knees and wildly beating heart to prove it-- when she looks at you with eyes that tell you she already knows cause you're none too subtle.

But you feel it now, something close to courage.

It feels like a dangerous concoction of emotions.

A mixture of the kind of bravery distance gives you--roughly 5000 miles-- and the kind of honesty _just_ the right amount of alcohol gives you, and the warmth-- the settles low in your belly, aching, uncomfortable in a good way kind of warmth-- that comes with Kara.

Lena sprawls out on her back, feet planting themselves flat on the mattress, phone held firmly between her hands.

The sweater- Kara's sweater- is rising up showing just a hint of hipbones beneath the delicate band of her panties.

The smell of Kara's perfume lingers on the sweater, lingers on Lena's skin, and it's like Kara is there with her.

Before Lena can stop it, her mind is conjuring up an image; a mess of blonde hair gathered up between her fingers, a rosy cheek resting against the pale skin of her inner thigh, a shy smile and a hint of a pink tongue coming out to...

Lena's hips buck up against the air as she sucks in a breath.

Fuck it.

 

National City 4:15am

 

Buzzzzzz.

Kara groans rolling onto her side.

Buzzzzzz.

"I swear to Rao Alex..."

Buzzzzzz.

Kara pokes her arm out from under the blanket, her hand _gently_ patting around the side table until her fingers curl around her phone.

Buzzzzzzzz.

Snatching the phone, Kara pulls it under the blankets with her and blindly makes some swiping motions with her fingers until the thing stops buzzing.

"This better be important!" Kara's voice is low, heavy with sleep, and laced with agitation.

"Shit! Kara I'm so sorry." Lena's laughter is soft, "I completely forgot about the different time zones."

Kara's smile is slow, her voice still thick with sleep, "you missing me already."

" _Yes_ "

Kara's stomach swoops.

It's funny how one word can do that, how it can produce a physical reaction. How one word, said in a certain tone---how it can just change everything.

This feels heavy. Not too heavy, just _heavy_. 4am heavy. Heavy in all the right places heavy.

"Lena?" There's no answer but Kara knows she's still there, she can hear her; all these small, soft sighs traveling through the line and hitting Kara so low in her stomach.

Nothing had ever felt like this before.

"I'm wearing your sweater Kara but it's not really helping."

"No?" It's a squeak but it's all she can manage.

"It was sweet. A very sweet gesture. That's what you wanted to convey right?"

" _Yes?_ " Kara's voice is soft now, almost like a whisper. She was trying to be sweet. She knows Lena hates flying, hates all the forced social interactions that accompany her business trips. Kara was just trying to be sweet, trying to be a good friend.

Lena's laugh is low, "it smells like you Kara."

"I wore it. I mean, just around the house kinda wear it, not like I gave you my dirty laundry kinda wear it." Kara sputters out blushing despite being alone in her room, safely tucked under her covers.

"It smells just like...just like that curve. The one just between your shoulder and your neck..."

"Lena? What's--" she's a journalist-- capable of using so many words-- but her mind is utterly blank.

"Our friendship means everything to me Kara..."

"Me too."

"but I'm trying to be brave and I know it's kind of cowardly to do it from across the ocean..."

"You're one of the bravest people I know Lena." Kara sounds so earnest and Lena can't do anything but believe her.

"It smells like that spot, the one just between your neck and your shoulder. It takes every ounce of my will power not to brush my lips against it every time we hug."

Kara clenches her eyes shut. It's like she can feel every word Lena is saying.

"And I'm laying here, alone, but god Kara," it's a harsh exhale, "it smells like you and it's like you're here and I just want..."

There's silence, the thick kind where it's hard to catch your breath. It only lasts for a moment though because Kara has always been the braver one.

"Want to what Lena?" Kara knows where this is heading. She wants -- _this_. This particular moment. This particular experience. All of this -- she wants all of this. And she's letting herself want it.

"I want to kiss you Kara."

" _Yes_ "

"Run my lips along that spot, run my tongue along that spot,"

Kara tilts her head to the side, her body acting like Lena was actually there.

"Sink my teeth in; _hard_."

Kara whimpers, it's so soft, so quiet, but she knows Lena hears it.

"You'd like that Kara?"

Kara's smart -- knows the question is really Lena's way of telling her she _knows_. And of course she knows, she's brilliant and glasses are not the an encompassing disguise.

"Yes."

Lena moans, it's not soft at all, it's full, and it has Kara clenching her thighs together.

"Kara I want -- I'm not," Lena takes a ragged breath in, "I'm not going to be able to stop Kara, so maybe we should just hang up, continue this when,"

"No." Kara's voice doesn't waver, "please don't stop."

"Kara I don't think you really know,"

Kara's not naive. Kara does know. "I know a lot Lena. I know you're already wet,"

Lena mewls, her breath hitching.

"I know you're impatient Lena, I know you've already felt how wet you are."

Kara's right.

Lena moans as her fingers slip slide against the wet heat, her breathing getting heavier with every swipe.

" _Kara_?" Kara's not quite sure what the question is but she knows Lena is asking something of her.

She shimmies out of her pajama bottoms and is already more than aware of the slick way her panties rub against her center.

She's listening to Lena's breathy little moans as her fingers slide down along her stomach and into her panties.

"Ohhhhh" it starts off high pitched but ends in more of a groan because Rao, Kara has never been this wet before and everything she touches feels electric.

"I want to taste you Kara." Lena's voice is rough, she's getting closer with every pass of her fingers over her clit.

Kara's fingers stutter in their rhythm, " I've never..."

"God Kara you're killing me." Lena moans as she tips her head back, "I'd start slow, everywhere but where you need me."

Kara's trying to imagine just exactly how it'd feel to have Lena do _that_ to her. Lena's fingers digging into the skin of her thighs, those pretty lips dragging across her skin, her tongue...

"Faster. I'd go faster Kara, with my tongue against your clit until..."

Kara's fingers are matching Lena's words. Faster and faster and it feels good, so, so, good.

" _Lena_ " she's tumbling -- embarrassingly fast -- over that edge, "Lena, oh goodness,"

Kara's whole body feels like it melting into her mattress and it's amazing.

But she can still hear Lena. She's close. Her heart is hammering against her chest and her breaths are coming out in quick little puffs.

"I want to taste you too Lena," it's shy but there's no wavering to her voice.

" _Yes. Kara please_."

Kara cannot stop her hips from canting up at Lena's tone.

"I'd love to feel your fingers in my hair. Pulling. Directing me exactly where you need me."

"Fuck Kara."

Kara hears it, the slick slide of Lena's fingers, faster and faster.

"I want to kiss you Lena. Taste myself on your lips. Have you taste yourself on my tongue."

" _Kar-a_ "  
Lena digs her heels into the mattress, fingers stilling, as her body tenses, then fully relaxes into the bed.

It was quiet.  
Comfortable silence.  
A few shaky breaths here.  
A few content sighs there.  
Simply perfect.

"You know Lena, if you find yourself missing me again, I can just -- well I mean -- ummm I can be there _super_ fast if you know what I mean."


End file.
